


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

by Random_Nerd3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Number Five | The Boy, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Gen, Hunger Games AU, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Commission, They still have powers, Young Hargreeve Sibilings, inspired by that one tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: The ruins of a country once called North America lies in rubble underneath the now bustling metropolis of Panem. When Five's name gets pulled for the 75th annual Hunger Games he has no choice put to play The Commission's game and hope by the end he can finally be reunited with his long since separated family.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 46





	May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that one tumblr post and now this exsits. I hope you guys like this one, the first chapter is a little rushed but I just wanted to get this out there! I'm planning on rewriting it before I update the next one so keep an eye out!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

_As the platform raised him up through the thick metal tube and towards the surface Five found himself thinking of his family. Not his district family, who were assigned to him by the pigheaded people at the Commission, no… Five thought of his real family._

_The Hargreeves._

_He was young when they got separated, but old enough to remember their names. His mind flashed through the brief memories of Seven’s kind smile whenever he woke up from a nightmare. One’s brutishness, and Four’s ability to cause chaos wherever he went… and he remembered Six. Number Six was the only one who Five really connected to until the day Six decided to destroy the facility they were being held in. As punishment for Six’s crimes the Commission separated the Hargreeves in undisclosed districts._

_The steel circle above his head swirled open to reveal bright sunlight pouring in and Five shook his head out of his thoughts. He had to focus._

_The starting platforms were arranged in a circle, but Five was positioned by the tail of the cornucopia. He couldn’t see the girl he got partnered with, she must’ve been stationed on the other side of the arena. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight Five took notice of the tribute standing on the platform next to him. He shifted his weight, moving to step off the platform. “Wait!” Five warned as the man went to step off his platform. The man froze and looked at Five with a narrow glare,_

_“What? You think you’ll get first dibs Five?” Now being able to see the man’s face Five recognised him as Diego. Five read his skills assessment before training began, he represented District Two and had a strange fondness with knives. A Career then, Five mused as he nodded to the countdown clock._

_“We’re on a timer. They probably set up munitions under the platforms to ensure we wouldn’t go early,” Five explained. As if on cue a loud explosion sounded from the other side of the cornucopia. Diego winced, but centered his weight back on the platform. The clock started ticking down from sixty and Five inwardly groaned. Diego laughed a his anxiousness,_

_“Who knew the geeks were chomping at the bit to get to the good stuff.” Five growled at him,_

_“You’re welcome for saving your ass.” Diego rolled his eyes,_

_“Whatever. Don’t think that’ll get you in my good graces when the cannon goes off.” Five huffed and crouched in a low sitting position as he waited for the clock to finish ticking down their last few minutes of peace. Diego on the other hand, braced himself to go off as soon as the cannon sounds._

_“What game are you playing at Five?” Diego asked him, Five just shrugged. He kept his eyes on the clock, now at thirty seconds._

_“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve,” Five said with a diabolical smirk. “Trust me, I’ll be fine without joining your little pack.” Diego shifted uncomfortably, making him miss the sound of the starting cannon. Five summoned as much power as he could muster and felt a familiar tug in his gut. Shooting Diego a cheeky grin he waved and disappeared as the world warped around him, concaving into a storm of swirling chaotic color. Five popped out of the teleportation ten feet off target. His feet planted outside of the cornucopia’s mouth and in the way of the rest of the bloodthirsty tributes. Five tried to teleport closer to the mountain of goods, but he couldn’t focus enough. “Fuck it,” Five cursed. Just as he felt someone reached forward to tug him backwards he bolted towards the gear. He was the first to reach the inside of the cornucopia, looking for a very specific item. Bypassing the racks of swords, spears and bows, Five made a beeline straight for the munitions box buried under a few wooden crates filled with apples. The sounds of battle raged around him as the bloodbath began, but he had to stay focused otherwise he’d be screwed._

_“Five, what the fuck was that bullshit?!” He heard Diego scream over the fighting. Five worked faster and clicked open the metal camouflage-colored box. He couldn’t hold back the grin that cracked across his face when he saw the contents. An assortment of firearms gleamed at him like shiny new toys. Five ignored the larger weapons, if he was planning on hunkering in the woods they’d just hinder his stealth. His breathing quickened as his anxiety bubbled to the surface, and the sounds of the fights just grew closer. Five grabbed two of the machine pistols and as much extra ammo as he possibly could find for his chosen weapons. He ducked down to pick up one of the backpacks just as a knife whistled past his head and impaled the wall where it used to be._

_“Fuck,” Five cursed as he saw Diego and his goons start to pick through the pile of supplies separating him and the Careers. “Fuck, he’s shuch an asshole, ” Five muttered as he shouldered a second pack. He backed into the corner as Diego pushed closer. Five tried to find a way out that wouldn’t end in absolute bloodshed, but he couldn’t find a gap between Diego and his goons. He didn’t want to waste his ammunition unless it was necessary. The glimmer of the knife saved his ass as Five dove out of the path of another one of Diego’s knives. Diego growled,_

_“Stop moving you little freak!” Five peered around one of the crates and saw there was a girl with them. The District Three tribute walked with her head held high._

  
_“Hey Five!” She called out, voice rippling out like waves. Diego let her pass him as she stepped in front of the other two tributes. “ I heard a rumor - ” Five didn’t bother staying for the rest of whatever Allison was going to say. He took the opportunity to teleport out of the cornucopia with the gear he was able to score._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
